


Did You Like Playing in the Rain?

by Kirinsan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinsan/pseuds/Kirinsan
Summary: “Sou-chan? Have you ever tried playing in the rain?”Sougo never tried playing in the rain all his life. He had always been sheltered and protected that not even rain or sunshine can touch his skin.  A completely opposite childhood to the one Tamaki had had.“I wasn’t allowed to go out of the house, let alone in the rain...”One rainy day, Tamaki invites Sougo to join him in the rain.“You worry too much Sou-chan! Just come here! It’s fun!” Tamaki held out his hand for him to take like a dance.





	Did You Like Playing in the Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Kirin here! I am known as [Enki](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin) in twitter and here's what I wrote for i7 flash bang! I had so much fun writing this and now I am super excited at the same time nervous because it's posting day! I hope you all read and enjoy what I have written~ 
> 
> It was such an honor to have my good friend and senpai [@Koi_noKakera](https://twitter.com/Koi_noKakera) as my artist partner for this fic!  
> I am very happy and honored to have this opportunity to work with you! Thank you for making my fic come to life!  
> here is the link to the beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/Koi_noKakera/status/1067379675289260033) !!

Today’s filming was over a little early— Sougo and Tamaki were just outside the building when the rain started to fall. Banri had somewhere to go and messaged them where they would meet later and how he would pick them up.

“Ahh, rain again?” Tamaki shivered as he felt rain on his skin.

Sougo stood beside him, preparing his umbrella. “Well, it is July after all. Did you bring an umbrella?”

“Nope~ I forgot.”

“Tamaki-kun, didn’t I tell you to bring one?”

“Yeah, you did, but you have an umbrella so we can just share. And that way, I can share some of my warmth with you.” Tamaki gave Sougo a cheeky smile.

Sougo hoped the sudden rush of color on his face wasn’t too noticeable. They did say rainy days were cuddle weather. The thought of cuddling with Tamaki made him blush even more.

“Sou-chan, what did Ban-chan say?” His partner’s question and the weight on his shoulder as he tried to look over the phone snapped him out of his daze. Sougo then told him about Banri’s text.

“Sooo, should we go now?”

“Yes, but you don’t have an umbrella so you will get wet and—” Tamaki cut him off, taking the umbrella from his grip. “I told you, it’s fine. Come on!”  
Sougo hesitated for a moment before joining Tamaki under the umbrella, standing shoulder to shoulder. They were silent at first; just enjoying the sound of the raindrops and each other’s warmth.

“Sou-chan? Have you ever tried playing in the rain?” Tamaki broke the silence with a question.

“What? No I...” Sougo was interrupted by the rain pouring harder. It was impossible not to get wet so they both decided to find shelter. Luckily, they found a waiting shed just by the park.

“I wasn’t allowed to go out of the house, let alone in the rain...” Sougo continued from where he was interrupted.

“Ehh? That’s boring.” Tamaki placed his hands behind his head. “When I was younger, rainy days meant playing in the rain, not caring about getting sick or worrying about having mud on our clothes. It was fun!”

Sougo let his mind wander into his past: how he had always been sheltered and protected that not even rain or sunshine could touch his skin. A completely opposite childhood to the one Tamaki had had. He couldn’t help but feel a little envious. 

“Like those kids over there! “ Tamaki chuckled, snapping Sougo out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” 

In the park, two kids were playing kickball, laughing and not caring about how the rain was soaking them to the bone.  
“It’s been a long time since I last did that.” 

One of the kids kicked the ball stronger than he should have and it came rolling towards the shed, stopping at Tamaki’s feet.  
“Oniichan!” One of them called out. “Kick the ball back here please!” 

“Those kids might get a cold form playing in the rain! And their uniforms are all muddy and it’s a school—” Before Sougo could finish, Tamaki already took off into the rain, leaving his jacket and a shocked Sougo in the shed.

“Tamaki-kun?!” 

Tamaki looked back at his partner, smiling from ear to ear as the rain started to soak him.

“You worry too much Sou-chan!” he shouted, then he went running to join the children. Tamaki’s laughter and the cheers of the children echoed around the empty park along with the sound of rain shower. 

. . .

“How about your pretty Oniichan friend? He doesn’t wanna join us?” 

Tamaki was really good with kids considering he lived in an orphanage, so he got along easy with the children at the park. “Nah, he worries about getting a cold and mud on his clothes.” 

“Ehh? But the rain is cool and fun!” The other one chimed in.

“Right?” 

“He is very pretty! Is he like a princess?” Their eyes were sparkling; Tamaki could not help but laugh. 

“Yep!”

“Really?” 

“I’ll let you in on a secret...” Tamaki bent down to get close to them and whispered, “He’s my princess...”

“Your princess?” Tamaki could already see stars in their eyes.

“Does that mean you’re a prince?” Tamaki winked at the kids and it made them cheer. 

. . .

Sougo had been pacing back and forth while glancing at Tamaki and the children playing, his thoughts full of worry. What if Tamaki-kun gets sick? What if they can’t attend tomorrow’s job? What if—

All his “what ifs” were interrupted by a ball rolling into a puddle in front of him and splashing mud onto his clothes. 

“Oops!” Tamaki definitely did that on purpose, as the kids behind him giggled.

“Tamaki-kun! Come back here or else!” Sougo warned, trying desperately to hold an angry face.

“Ehh? Or else what? You can’t really do anything if you stay there~” He turned to the children and gave them high-fives. “Right? Right?”  
As if realizing something, Tamaki turned back to Sougo’s direction with furrowed eyebrows.

“Please don’t think of throwing your screwdriver!”

“Eh? But I don’t even have it right now…”

“WHAT? You actually thought of throwing your screwdriver?! Just come here Sou-chan! It’s fun!” Tamaki held out his hand for him to take like a dance.  
Sougo looked at Tamaki and thought of how handsome he was, smiling like that; and the way his clothes were sticking to his skin, showing off muscles. He was definitely “The Most Desired Embrace No.5”. He took a deep breath.

With his worries pushed back in his mind and the encouragement of the most important person in his life, Sougo stepped into the rain, throwing all caution into the wind and taking his partner’s hand.

Suddenly, Tamaki gave out a rich laugh. 

Sougo blinked in confusion and laughed lightly. "W-What's so funny?"

Tamaki continued laughing, trying to talk but failed. The man's outburst startled Sougo, but he couldn't help but laugh as well. Laughter was contagious.

“Hahaha, just that Sou-chan, you look like a wet puppy, so cute, haha.” 

“C-cute !? But… you look like one too, Tamaki-kun, haha.” 

“The princess is here!” Both kids cheered joining them.

“Princess?” He looked at Tamaki, even more confused. “Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki only smiled at Sougo, then at the kids. “It’s a secret~” 

“Ehh?” The kids giggled at his reaction.

“Come on Sou-chan! Let’s play! Hahaha!” Tamaki tapped his shoulder. “Tag! You’re it!” And everyone ran away from Sougo as he tried to catch them.  
They continued to play in the rain until it was time for the children to head home. The rain had started to calm into a drizzle and both of them were back to the waiting shed trying to dry themselves. 

He had never had this much fun under the rain before, Sougo thought. This was another first for him. He had been getting a lot of firsts recently and realizing that most of them were because of Tamaki, making his heart skip a beat. 

“Did you like playing in the rain?” A voice, almost like a whisper surprised Sougo. He clutched his chest and spun around. Tamaki was standing only a few inches away from him. He towered over Sougo, dwarfing him and making him feel slightly intimidated and shy.

“Did he grow a few inches again?” Sougo thought. Tamaki was a growing man after all.

“Are you cold?” Tamaki took his jacket from where he had left it on the shed’s bench and draped it over Sougo’s shoulders, giving him extra warmth. 

“Being a child is nice right? Well, growing up has its good sides too but I think maybe once in a while, it’s good to forget about all the adult stuff and just be a child for moments like that.” He stepped back. “There, nice and toasty.” 

Sougo blushed and stared at his partner in front of him with wide eyes, trying to regain composure. Tamaki always had those random bursts of wisdom and it never failed to amaze him.

Tamaki shifted his gaze to meet Sougo’s and smiled, holding it there for a moment before lifting his hand to touch his cheek.  
“You got some dirt on your face.”

Sougo was about to wipe it himself but Tamaki spoke again, his voice gentle.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” He slowly brushed the dirt off. When he was done, his hand stayed on Sougo’s cheek. Blue eyes met violet ones.  
“So…beautiful.”

This caught Sougo off-guard and they were silent for a moment, unable to figure out what to say. He could feel his cheek starting to heat up and he could see Tamaki’s own blush as well.

“Sou-chan I—” The sound of a car’s horn cut Tamaki off. 

The warm hand on Sougo’s cheek quickly left, leaving him longing for more.

“L-look! Ban-chan!” Tamaki stuttered as he announced their manager’s arrival. Sougo’s mind was still drifting, recalling what Tamaki had said. His heart was beating fast and loud in his chest. 

The car made a complete stop and out came Banri with umbrellas. 

“Tamaki-kun? Sougo-kun? Why are you two wet?” He looked at their wet figures. “Did you forget your umbrella?” Banri looked confused; he knew Sougo never forgot his umbrella.

“Nah, we played in the rain!” Tamaki answered proudly.

“Played in the rain?” Banri looked even more puzzled but quickly brushed it off. “Anyway, we should head home now, everyone is waiting!” He handed them an umbrella before getting in the car.

. . .

They sat quietly in the car, when Sougo felt a warm hand on his, snapping him out of his daze. Sougo faced Tamaki and noticed how he was avoiding eye contact; a faint blush was visible on his handsome face.

“Let’s go home, Sou-chan.” This made Sougo smile and his heart flutter. He wasn’t the only one feeling embarrassed.

“Tamaki-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, I had fun…um…” he hesitated. “If it’s okay, let’s play in the rain again?” 

Tamaki finally looked at him and smiled, showing off his pearly whites. “Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed what I have written and what my artist partner has made!  
> Looking forward to more events like this in the future~ 
> 
> This is once again [@Enkiriin](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin) and [@Koi_noKakera](https://twitter.com/Koi_noKakera) with "Did You Like Playing in the Rain?"


End file.
